


“i’m dating felix!”

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at humour, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, but just a lil, soft, summary is very brief but A LOT happens so um just read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: chenle tells his nct 127 hyungs about him and felix’s relationship
Relationships: Lee Felix/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	“i’m dating felix!”

**Author's Note:**

> ..so.
> 
> your number one chenlix enthusiast is back once again to feed the chenlix nation!
> 
> this is cute tbh. a lot happens and perhaps chenlix make out at the end bcs it felt fitting but apart from that its all cute and fluff
> 
> thank you to the person who commented on my last story and suggested for me to write 127’s reaction to chenlix’s relationship! this was written thanks to them. anyways, enjoy!!

“mark stop standing in front of the window, you’re ruining my lighting!” jungwoo huffs, stomping his feet on the ground like a toddler. mark smiles mischievously from where he stood. “but it’s funny!” he retorts, laughing at jungwoos sulky pout.

chenle eyes the pair from where he was sat on the bed. they were in jaemin’s room but the boy didn’t seem to care seeing as a bunch of the 127 hyungs had come over to the dreamies dorms to hang out. “can’t you just take the photo somewhere else, hyung?”

jungwoo turns to chenle with a sigh. “if you can stop this brat,” jungwoo gestures towards mark, “from following me, then yes” 

chenle immediately puts his phone aside and hops up off the bed to grab mark around the waist. “run, hyung, run!” he shrieks, grinning at the scream mark let out then tackling him onto the bed.

jungwoo smiles with a “thank you, lele” before hurrying out of jaemins room and closing the door behind him. chenle laughs at the defeated mark beneath him. “cheer up, markie hyung. it’s what you get for pestering jungwoo hyung” 

mark scoffs. “if only everyone wasn’t so whipped for jungwoo i could’ve got away with it” he scowls, pushing chenle off of him. chenle reaches out a hand to grab him again but mark stops him.

“chill, i wanna go find jisungie. he said he’d play mariokart with me” mark wiggles his eyebrows and chenle rolls his eyes. “don’t be so cocky, he beats you every time” chenle points out. mark shrugs, getting off the bed he was mercilessly tackled onto.

“yeah but it makes him happy so..” mark trails off.

chenle coos teasingly at how softly mark spoke and marks face flushes red. “stop teasing me!” he pushes chenles chest so the boy falls back onto the bed. chenle barks out a laugh and next moment mark was gone, the door clicking shut.

chenle sighed, already bored now that both boys that were keeping him company had ran off. his boredom didn’t last long as two minutes later his door was pushed open and in came a crowd of his friends.

chenle sat up in confusion at the four boys toppling into his room. “chenle don’t kill us-“ jeno squeaked, a single look from taeyong shutting him up. “is something wrong?” chenle stared at a angry looking taeyong.

taeyong kept silent, moving to sit beside chenle on the bed. renjun, jeno and jaemin sat behind them. “seriously is somethi-“

“you’re dating someone?” taeyong asked loudly, the room suddenly dead silent save for chenle’s now uneven breathing. “i-i”

taeyongs gaze was intense and it scared chenle from speaking. taeyong stared at him, seemingly waiting for an answer but at this point had probably figured it out from chenle’s reaction. chenle turned to look at renjun, jeno and jaemin.

“you told him?”

the three boys looked down guiltily. “i- we didn’t mean to! it just came out-“

“i told you not to tell anyone! the one thing i want kept a secret and you can’t even-“

“enough!” 

the four boys flinched at taeyongs loud yell. chenle turned back to taeyong, hesitantly meeting his eyes. taeyong sighed, “i’m not angry..” he said quietly, reaching out to put his hands over chenle’s comfortingly. “i just.. it’s dangerous, you know?”

taeyongs gaze softened and he rubbed a thumb against chenles hand. “but i know you wouldn’t date someone unless you really liked them.. you’re smart, chenle, and that’s why i’m not angry about this. you’ve never even dared to make a move on anyone you liked before, so this one must be special, yeah? i’m happy for you. just don’t let your guard down, be careful okay?” taeyong smiled at chenle who was tearing up. “i’m really happy for you” taeyong repeated, noticing chenle’s lips starting to wobble so he pulled him in for a tight hug.

chenle melted into the hug, not quite crying but there were some occasional sniffles. they hugged for a while until jaemin made a fake snoring noise, making taeyong pull away with a roll of his eyes.

“seeing as i’m the best hyung ever.. you gonna tell me who the person is?” taeyong suggests. chenle glances to renjun jeno and jaemin, silently asking if he should tell him.

renjun nods. “it’s taeyong hyung, of course you can tell him. he’s the most trustworthy person i know” renjun says truthfully and chenle nods.

“you probably know them..”

taeyongs eyebrows shoot up in surprise but he doesn’t interrupt. “their name is-“

“chenle why is lee felix at the door?!” johnny bursts into the room, looking at the five of them questionably once he notices the air in the room felt a little tense. chenle nearly falls off the bed, hopping to his feet. “i totally forgot i invited him over!” chenle panics, running past johnny and into the hallway.

when he reaches the door he finds jisung talking to felix. felix smiles when he sees chenle but it fades at how worried chenle looked. felix looked back and forth from jisung to chenle, not noticing yuta and mark eavesdropping from the kitchen and taeyong, renjun, jeno and jaemins heads peeking out from behind the wall to watch them.

“is this bad timing?” felix asks with a concerned frown, fiddling his fingers. chenle put a hand on jisungs arm, “give me a second, ‘kay?” chenle forced a toothy smile then pushed the young boy back, slipping out into the hallway beside felix. he pulled the door closed but not fully so he could get back in.

the frown was still on felix’s face and chenle sighed. “i really forgot that i had invited you over.. the 127 hyungs came and it distracted me- i should’ve texted you, i’m sorry”

felix takes chenles hands in his and shakes them, “look at me” felix orders, making chenle lift his head. felix smiles softly. “really, it’s okay. do you think i’m annoyed or something? people forget things sometimes. it’s okay~~” felix dragged out the end with a whine, wanting the pout to leave chenles face.

felix leaned forward to give chenles cheek a peck. “i can come over another time?” felix suggests, absentmindedly playing with chenles fingers. chenle glances at the door, hearing distant talking from his hyungs inside.

he would have to tell them about his relationship eventually, so he may as well do it today, right? “you can come in now, i can introduce you to the others?” chenle offered, albeit it was in a questioning tone since he didn’t want to pressure felix.

chenle looked back at felix who looked a little surprised, but nodded. “do they know about.. us?” felix asked in a hushed voice, watching chenle shake his head softly. “just renjun jaemin and jeno, taeyong knows im dating someone just not who. the others have no idea”

felix nods his head, letting go of chenles hands. “so i’ll tone down the touchiness?” felix frowns and chenle rolls his eyes, hitting his chest playfully. “i was thinking of telling them but it’ll take me a few minutes to build up the courage so just.. hold off until then, okay?” chenle smiles sweetly, going to open the door. 

felix steps back a bit to distance them as chenle walks inside, felix following after. nobodys near the door but felix could hear many voices throughout the apartment. 

chenle took a deep breath, turning to face felix. “one moment” he said, lifting his hands and pressing them over felix’s ears. felix stared at him with a confused stare until chenle let out a incredibly loud holler. “everyone come here, we have a guest!!!” 

chenle took his hands away from felix quickly, stepping aside to peek down the hallway where everyone would soon emerge from. “are you thirsty or anything?” chenle asks, pointing over to the kitchen where numerous beverages would be stored in the fridge. felix let out a “ooh”, happily trotting over to the kitchen to find a soda of some sorts.

chenle watched him with a soft smile until he heard so many footsteps that he considered a bunch of rhinos were barging towards him. “a guest? who is it!” mark asked, looking a bit excited. 

chenle waited until everyone else (read: ‘everyone else’ being jungwoo, johnny, yuta, taeyong, doyoung, donghyuck, jaemin, jeno, renjun and jisung. jaehyun and taeil were busy much to chenles disappointment) appeared - which didn’t take long - before he began talking. 

most of them threw themselves onto the couch while renjun and taeyong stayed standing beside chenle. “who’s the guest?” doyoung repeated mark’s question, chenle ready to answer until a loud fizzing noise caught everyones attention.

chenle glanced back to see felix’s face turning red from embarrassment at all the eyes on him.

“woah!” mark shrieked, jumping to his feet. a few of the others squinted to see who it was before letting out multiple surprised reactions as well.

“one second” chenle muttered, hurrying behind the kitchen counter to help felix with the soda that was fizzing out of the lid and onto the table. “sorry” felix said sheepishly, chenle just chuckled quietly. “it’s okay, hand me that towel will you?”

felix glanced around until he found said towel and handed it to chenle. chenle quickly cleaned the soda off the table, momentarily forgetting that the whole room of people were watching them. “should i go say hi?” felix whispered, suddenly nervous.

chenle looked up to see everyone staring at them. “well? don’t just stare, come say hi” chenle tutted disapprovingly as everyone quickly began walking over. “cup” chenle said, sighing when felix didn’t understand. “lift up your cup, i’ll fill it” chenle explained, lifting the bottle of soda. felix then raised his cup and allowed chenle to put soda in it.

“hi!” jeno said enthusiastically, shaking felix’s hand. “i’m jeno, nice to meet you” jeno winked at felix. chenle stuck his tongue out at jeno, saying “don’t be a tease”. 

the rest of them took their time getting to know felix a bit, and after all of them had conversed with the cherry haired boy, chenle finally cut in. “i actually have something to say” 

the chatting stopped immediately (chenle figured felix’s presence made them feel the need to act more polite). “sure, what is it?” yuta asks, hopping up to sit on the counter, nearly knocking over a cup had mark not grabbed it at the last second.

“uh..” chenle was suddenly awkward, he hadn’t really thought about what he was about to say. “well.. you know how we’re all, like.. gay” 

mark spat out his soda. “chenle what-“

chenle shot his arms out defensively. “if you’re worried about me saying that in front of felix then don’t be” chenle looks at felix who confirms it with a nod, the others relaxing upon seeing felix showed no signs of discomfort or disgust. taeyong made a gesture to encourage chenle to keep talking. 

“well..” chenle chuckled nervously. it’s now or never. “taeyong, you found out that i was dating someone because of these idiots” chenle individually points at renjun then jeno and then jaemin who each smile apologetically. all who were unaware chenle was dating someone gasped. “you’re dating someone?” johnny shrieked.

chenle hushed them. “shh! let me finish, ‘kay? then you can ask whatever you want i guess” 

everyone looked a lot more interested now, so chenle just spat it out. “felix is my boyfriend!” chenle made jazz hands towards felix who face palmed. “couldn’t you be a little more casual about it?” felix whined, looking up to see everyone gaping at them.

“no fucking way!” donghyuck screamed, the others following suit. “you’re dating this guy!?” mark stepped forward, putting his hands on felix’s shoulders and looking at him in disbelief as if he wasn’t human. “i’m so jealous what the fuck?” donghyuck sulked, and chenle laughed when jeno elbowed donghyuck. 

“don’t scare him” chenle swatted everyone away from felix. “ you guys aren’t mad or anything?” chenle asks, looking at them one by one but nobody looked unhappy.

all their heads shook at the same time and chenle found it funny. “my baby is dating lee felix!!” taeyong fist pumped the air and jumped up and down. chenle grinned widely, trapping taeyong in a hug. “thank you for what you said earlier, i wouldn’t have been able to tell you guys so soon if it weren’t for you” 

chenle pushed taeyong away when he heard a sniffle. “are you crying!” chenle frowned, wiping the tears on taeyongs cheeks. “don’t cry!” jisung wailed, hugging taeyong and eventually all the dream members were smushing taeyong in a hug.

“we’re gonna go hang out for a bit, ‘kay?” chenle gestured towards his room and doyoung and johnny nodded understandingly. chenle grabbed felix’s hand and pulled him away, leaving the others to talk by themselves.

once inside chenle’s room, chenle trapped felix in a hug, waddling together until they reached the bed and allowed themselves to fall onto it. chenle moved himself to be more comfortable, resting his head on felix’s chest, arms around his waist. 

chenle heard felix let out a light chuckle. “that was something”

chenle smiled. “yeah, it was.”

chenle closed his eyes when felix began to thread his fingers through his hair. “i’m proud of you for telling them.. i know they’re your friends but it’s still a scary thing. so really, i’m so proud of you” 

chenle lifted his head so his chin was on felix’s chest and he could look at his boyfriend. “stopp i’ll cry” chenle pouted, felix looking at him with a soft gaze. “cmon, sit up” felix patted his backside and chenle sat up off of him, felix sitting up afterwards.

“you deserve kisses” felix said, nodding when chenle raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner. “i haven’t seen you all week, i miss you, of course, but your lips..” felix trailed off, his words playful but still, he did want to kiss chenle.

chenle smiled. “kiss me then, silly”

felix squealed happily and leaned forward, pressing his lips against his boyfriends. felix tasted like soda which encouraged chenle to deepen the kiss due to his love for soda (and felix). felix slowly climbed on top of chenle, maintaining the kiss while sitting himself in the boys lap. 

chenle sighed, reaching his hands under felix’s shirt to run his hands along his sides. felix pulled back to allow them to get their breath back, leaning down to attack chenles neck with his lips after. “don’t leave a mark~” chenle whined.

felix left open mouthed kisses along chenles neck and upper chest, leaning back and staring at chenle but not giving him a chance to speak before attaching their lips once again.

“chenle do you wanna- oh my god! i’m sorry i’m sorry i’m sorry!!” jisung screamed, startling chenle who pushed felix off his lap and back onto the bed. chenle glared at jisung who was covering his eyes and trying to leave the room, failing miserably and walking into a wall. 

chenle groaned and got up, stomping over to jisung and turning him around. “you could’ve knocked!” 

“i- i’m sorry okay! i wanted to ask if you were gonna play mariokart with us but obviously you were..” jisung glanced at chenles swollen lips and messy hair, “..busy” 

chenle whined. “get out! leave!” he pushed jisung out into the hallway, hearing one last “i’m sorry!” before shutting the door, letting his head fall against it with a small thud. 

he heard felix walk up behind him and grab him from behind. felix giggled. “poor jisungie.. lets go play mariokart so they don’t get suspicious” felix kissed the back of chenles neck before pulling him away from the door to open it.

“wait-“ felix stopped chenle from walking into jisungs room. felix lifted his hands and fixed chenles messy hair to make it a bit more presentable, allowing chenle to return the favour afterwards. “there, now lets go” felix pecked his lips then pushed open jisungs door.

jisung, mark and the other dreamies were sat inside, mark and renjun playing against eachother in mariokart while the others watched. all heads except renjun and mark turned towards them when they walked in.

jaemin had a shit eating smirk on his face so chenle threw a pillow at him. “shut up” 

mark and renjuns game ended at that moment so renjun kindly offered the controller to felix who took it happily. chenle crawled over to jeno and donghyuck who were cuddling on the bed, squeezing himself between the two. “naughty lele” jeno whispered. chenle smacked his stomach. 

“don’t act as if you’re so innocent, i’m still traumatised from seeing you kissing donghyuck senseless in the kitchen while-“

“-okay~! we get it!” donghyuck laughed awkwardly and chenle giggled. “i do feel bad though. out of all people it just had to be poor little jisung who walked in”

jeno and donghyuck chuckled. “he’s not as innocent as you think” donghyuck shrugged, gesturing towards mark. chenle gasped. “no way.. they’re actually a thing? i thought mark was just crushing on him!” 

donghyuck and jeno nodded. “we weren’t supposed to tell you but seeing as we accidentally told taeyong about you and felix it can count as our apology gift”

chenle nodded in agreement, resting his head on jeno’s shoulder to watch felix play against mark.

eventually everyone got tired and moped out of the room one by one until it was just chenle, felix, jisung and mark left. “i should probably get going” felix announced, setting down the controller after jisung had beat him in mariokart. mark and jisung nodded, saying their goodbyes to felix and allowing him and chenle to leave the room.

chenle gave jisung a wink as he left, confusing the other which just excited chenle to tease him all about him and mark tomorrow. felix grabbed his jacket from the kitchen, saying a quiet goodbye to doyoung who was barely awake on the couch beside a sleeping yuta.

chenle walked felix to the door. “i had a bunch of fun, you’re friends are so chill” felix smiled, giving chenle a hug. “i’ll text you in the morning, love you” chenle gave him a sweet kiss on the forehead then allowed him to open the door and leave, exchanging small waves before chenle shut the door behind him.

chenle sleepily dragged himself to his room, practically collapsing onto his bed and falling asleep with a small smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> ehehehe
> 
> also omg i changed my username its amazing isnt it?
> 
> also also, uh leave kudos if u liked:(


End file.
